Save My Soul
by Katarina Sensei
Summary: Adopted from YUKIKONEKO1990 . Dean sold his soul to save Sam. Now he needs help to save his soul in comes Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Save My Soul

Chapter 1: All Hell Breaks Loose

I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING CONNECTED TO EITHER FANDOMS. THIS IS FUN ONLY.

ENJOY! I ALSO CLAIM NO RIGHT TO THE FIRST ELEVEN CHAPTERS. THEY BELONG YUKIKONEKO1990 WHO I ADOPTED THIS STORY FROM.

RATED M FOR SLASH, LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND GORE, DEMONS, VAMPIRES AND ALL THOSE OTHER THINGS NOT MEANT FOR CHILDREN TO READ.

DON'T LIKE IT?

CLICK THE BACK BUTTON.

NOW.

"Bobby, do you have anything for us?" Dean asked as he and Sam entered Bobby's living room. He and Ellen were all but buried in a pile of books.

It's been less than 24 hours since they killed Azazel and hundreds of demons escaped hell. They knew they had little time. For all they knew, each one of those cursed sons of bitches has already found a meat-suit.

"Not a damn thing." Bobby muttered and slammed his book closed. "We won't know how bad it is until we get out of here and see for ourselves."

"What about Dean's deal?" Sam asked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sammy, let go of that already-"

"No."

"Sam-"

"No!" The two brothers were locked in a stare-down until Dean sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Look. I can't go looking for a way to break the deal, Sammy. Part of it was a clause that forbids me from looking for a way out. Either I live out this year that I have left or the deal is off and you drop dead." Sam frowned and looked at Bobby and Ellen. Both of them looked pained.

"You shouldn't have done that, Dean." Sam said and Dean looked at him with a small, sad smile.

"Maybe, maybe not. Fact is that I did it and there's no going back." He looked at the other two. "What we need to do right now is get out of here and start chasing those bastards down before they literally bring Hell down on Earth." Ellen and Bobby nodded at that while Sam sighed.

"Is there really nothing that can be done?" Sam asked. "I mean; you said that you couldn't go looking for a way. You said nothing about others-"

"Sammy, I think that includes you." Dean said.

"No, it doesn't." Ellen said and the three looked at her. "Demon deals always leave plenty of loopholes to them and to us. Problem is that the deal is impossible to break; at least to my knowledge." Ellen said.

"We don't have the time to go looking either way." Dean said.

"We don't." Ellen agreed and Sam was about to say something, but Ellen beat him to it. "But if we find someone willing to help us-"

"I sincerely doubt anyone will be willing to do that." Dean said. "Word already spread out about Sam's connection to that yellow eyed bastard. I wouldn't trust other hunters anywhere near him."

"Good point." Bobby muttered, Sam rolled his eyes and Ellen frowned slightly.

"Maybe there is someone we can call." She said and the three men looked at her with slight suspicion.

"Can they be trusted?" Bobby asked and Ellen shrugged.

"I think he can be trusted. He's a good kid; has a shitload of problems, but he has a code of honor rarely found in hunters these days."

"Well, who is he?" Sam asked.

"Harry Potter." Ellen said and the three frowned.

"Never heard of him." Dean said and Ellen snorted.

"'Course you didn't. He keeps to himself and all but avoids other hunters because of his nature."

"His nature?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He's a natural born wizard."

"A natural born what?!" Dean snapped.

"Chill it, ya idjit!" Bobby snapped and Dean flinched back a little.

"Like I said he is a natural born; no demon deals, no strings attached." Ellen said. "Three years ago he came to the Roadhouse; said he was sent over by Missouri."

"Mosley?" Sam asked and Ellen nodded her head.

"Yeah. He said she told him I would be able to point him in the right direction. At first I thought he was pulling my leg. He looked no older than 19, but there was something about him that-I don't know." She said and the three men frowned. "Missouri called me shortly after he came to the Roadhouse and told me that he's a good kid. I haven't seen him since then, but he called a few times to ask if I had a job for him."

"Do you know how to contact him?" Sam asked.

"Sam, no-"

"Ellen says he's fine and we need all the help we can get." Sam interrupted Dean sharply and the older hunter frowned.

"Sam-"

"I won't hear it, Dean!" Sam snapped and Dean's eyes widened. "He can help! If he agrees to it, we will accept it and you won't say anything against it, do I make myself clear?!" The other three could just stare at Sam in surprise.

"Wow, Sammy." Dean muttered. "I didn't know you had it in you." Sam blushed slightly and bowed his head a little.

"Well, at least he keeps a cool head." Bobby muttered and looked at Ellen. "Can you call him now?" He asked and Ellen stood up. She took her phone from her back pocket and dialed a number. She looked at the others with a small frown.

"I hope he answers." She muttered and waited.

"REPULSO!" The demon exploded with a scream and he ducked behind a car. "BLOODY-FUCKING-HELL, where the FUCK are they all COMING FROM!" He cursed and rolled away from the car when a demon grabbed it and tossed it aside as if it was made out of paper.

"FUCK!" He ran away into an alley mentally going over the map of the town he was in, trying to calculate the quickest route to his car.

"I just HAD to go and eat that bloody pie." He muttered and jumped over a tall fence, stopping a demon from grabbing him. His heart almost stopped when his cell phone rang.

"Not a good time!" He snapped but took it never the less. He kept on running, trying to avoid the demons that were practically coming out of nowhere.

"Why are you all on my ass?!" He snapped and answered the call without checking to see who was calling.

"NOT A GOOD MOMENT!"

Ellen winced and moved the phone away from her ear. Everyone heard that.

"Harry? Where are you? Is something wrong?" She asked and put him on speaker when Sam and Dean got closer.

"Is something wrong? Of COURSE something's wrong! I have DEMONS chasing after me like its bloody open season!" Ellen frowned and looked at the others.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm in Torrington and this whole Merlin damned town is SWARMING with these bloody, fucking - BOMBARDA!" The four of them jumped when a bunch of explosions echoed on the other side.

"Apparate out of there!" Ellen snapped.

"I'm not leaving my car here!" Harry snapped and Sam looked at Dean.

"At least you'll agree on something." Sam said and Dean grunted lowly.

"Get out of there, you idiot!" Ellen snapped.

"I'll call you later, Ellen! I'm kind of busy right - REPULSO! INFLAMARE!"

"His spells are in Latin?" Sam said and the three shot exasperated looks at him. Sam shrugged while various screams came from the other side of the line.

"Harry, you need to-"

"Finally!" Harry snapped and they heard the sound of a door unlock, open and slam closed.

"Harry-"

"Gimme a moment!" Ellen growled lowly. They heard the sound of tires screeching and something hitting the car. "Bloody bastards." Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"He sounds… interesting." He said and Dean and Bobby raised an eyebrow at him. "What? He does!"

"Ellen, where are you?" They looked at the phone again. "I was at the Roadhouse two days ago. It's burned to the ground! I was worried like hell! I tried calling you but your old number is no longer valid!"

"I'm fine. I'm at Bobby Singer's salvage yard. You know how to get here?"

"I remember from when you told me about it. Do you need me to come over?" Ellen snorted.

"How did you guess?"

"Do you ever call?" He asked and Ellen winced a little.

"Sorry. How long do you think it will take you to get here?"

"Give me a few hours. I'm not stopping for anything." Ellen nodded.

"Be careful, Harry."

"Always." And the line broke.

"That didn't sound good." Bobby muttered.

"Just how many demons did we release?" Sam muttered and took a seat on the couch.

"Hundreds." Ellen said and took a seat with a sigh. "We might as well talk about thousands."

"We can't know that." Bobby said and leaned back in his chair. "And we won't find out if we don't get out and start dealing with this."

"This Potter guys seems quite the hunter." Dean muttered and Sam looked at him with his eyebrows touching the line of his hair.

"What?" Dean asked. "You heard the whole thing. I'm just not all that happy with all that magic bull-crap." He said and looked at Ellen.

"Well, you can just deal with it." She said. "He's the only one that will be willing to help us."

"Can you be sure?" Bobby asked and Ellen looked at him.

"He's a good kid. He'll help us." She said in full conviction.

"Well-" Dean said and took a seat beside Sam. "-I guess we'll see about that in a few hours."

Sam jumped awake when loud knocking echoed through the house.

"Easy, Sasquatch." Dean said and put the book he was reading on the tea table.

"That's Harry. I'll go." Ellen said but Bobby grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"We can't know that." He said and took his shotgun. Ellen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bobby-"

"Wait here." He said and made his way to the front door.

"I hope this works." Sam muttered and stood up. He rubbed his eyes with his hand and went over to Ellen to stand beside her.

"Me too, Sam." She spoke lowly. "Me too."

Bobby walked over to the door carefully. Three strong knocks shook the door and he grunted. He opened them sharply and raised his gun only to gape.

"Bobby Singer?" The guy in front of the door asked in a clear, British accent.

"Harry Potter?" Bobby asked nodded and Harry raised his hands.

"I'm unarmed." Harry said.

"And a wizard." Bobby grunted and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. He flicked his right wrist and what Bobby presumed was Harry's wand all but jumped out of his sleeve and into his hand. Bobby flinched back and steadied his shotgun, but Harry just spun the wand until it was pointed at him and offered it to Bobby slowly. Bobby frowned but accepted it. He looked first at the wand and then at Harry again. Deep emerald eyes gazed at him with slight amusement.

"Christo." Harry said lowly and Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." He said and took a step to the side. "Get in, kid." He grumbled and Harry chuckled.

"Why, thank you." He said and entered while Bobby just snorted.

"It's taking them long." Dean grumbled and stood up only to stop in his tracks when Bobby and another guy walked into the room, making Dean and Sam tense up.

The guy was almost Dean's height, but he was of a lighter build although he didn't seem weak at all. He carried himself with the awareness of a predator, although, to an untrained eye, he would seem relaxed. His hair was short in the back, but longer at the front, falling into his vivid emerald eyes. He had four parallel scars on his right cheek, going from his ear, down his cheek, catching a corner of his lips and ending in the middle of the right side of his neck. He was dressed in faded jeans, a black wife-beater and a worn out jean-jacket.

He smirked slightly and saluted them with two fingers.

"Ellen. It's good to see you again." He said and Ellen frowned. She walked over to him and looked him over.

"You didn't have that when I last saw you." She said and pointed at the scars on his cheek. Harry chuckled and rubbed his cheek with a small smirk.

"A werewolf thought it would be fun to chop my head off. Good thing he missed by a mile." He said.

"That doesn't look like a mile to me, kid." Bobby said and walked over to the Winchesters. Harry grinned and shrugged.

"I'm alive, aren't I? I'd say he missed!" Dean chuckled.

"I like him." Harry looked first at him and then at Sam.

"Harry Potter." He said.

"Sam." The tallest among them said and smiled at Harry slightly. The raven haired man nodded his head at him and looked at Dean.

"Dean." Harry nodded at him and looked at Ellen.

"I hope you can tell me what in the bloody hell is going on, because all hell is breaking loose out there and I sure hope you at least have some sort of a plan to take those bloody bastards on." He said and Ellen looked at Bobby.

"Why don't you take a seat and we'll talk." Ellen said and Harry snorted.

"Look, luv-" Harry said and the three men tensed up.

No one, and I mean no one, talks to Ellen Harvelle like that.

"I came to Torrington hoping I'd get some sleep and a good piece of pie. I got into the Merlin damned restaurant and just as I was about to dig in I was attacked by a bloody battalion of those goddamn creepers." Ellen chuckled and the three men gapped.

Not only did she forgo the endearment, she chuckled at Harry, who snorted at her and crossed his arms over his chest. Sam squinted in interest when he saw two strange tattoos that went around Harry's wrists. They seemed like two lines of letters Sam has never seen before.

"You got out of there just fine." She said and Harry tch-ed. A nerve pulsated on his temple.

"I got out of there just fine?" He growled. "They scratched my baby!" He snapped. At that moment Dean laughed and Harry shot him a glare.

"Something funny, Winchester?" He snapped and the two frowned.

"We didn't say-"

"Oh please!" Harry interrupted Dean and the hunter glared at him. "Everyone knows about Sam and Dean Winchester. Besides I had I nice run in with your papa two years ago. I'm sad he's gone. I'd have given my wand to have gotten a chance to deck him at least once." He said and the brothers raised eyebrows at him while Bobby snorted and Ellen rolled her eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Bobby asked.

"I have a nice scar from a bullet wound on my shoulder, courtesy of John-Bloody-Winchester. He ran into me dealing with a few vampires and decided I was part of the problem so he thought he'd get rid of me." Bobby snorted and muttered something while Ellen shook her head.

"Typical."

"Hey!" Dean shouted indignantly while Sam just rolled his eyes.

"I agree with Ellen and Bobby." He said and Dean shot him a glare. "What?!" Sam asked and shrugged. "Dad wasn't exactly prone to asking questions. Admit it, if Ellen didn't vouch for Harry you would have shot him if you saw him use his magic." Dean was about to say something but Harry beat him to it.

"This is all nice and dandy, but I'd prefer it if someone finally told me what in the hell is going on." He said and Ellen looked at him.

"Let's all sit down." She said. "It's a long story." Bobby nodded.

"First things first." He said and walked over to his table. He pulled out a flask and a shot glass and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't we go over that?" He muttered but never the less walked over. Bobby filled the shot glass with holy water. Harry grabbed it before Bobby could push it over to him and drank it in one go.

"Can we get to it now?" Harry said after he swallowed and put the shot glass on Bobby's desk.

"Impatient much?" Dean asked. They all visibly relaxed and took their seats.

"I haven't had any sleep in 53 hours, Winchester." Harry said and leaned on Bobby's desk with his arms crossed over his chest. "I had a bunch of demons chase after me like I was their favorite meal and I drove like a maniac to get here as fast as I could. You could say I'm a little annoyed right now." Dean pursed his lips slightly and Harry just looked at Ellen.

"Start from the beginning and don't leave out anything-"

"You'll know if we do." She finished for him and smiled slightly. "I know." The brothers and Bobby exchanged confused glances.

"'Course I will." Harry muttered. "Now start. I'd like to get some sleep tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You Have A Plan? Yeah right.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Okay, so let me summarize." Harry said and shifted his weight. He looked around the room at his fellow hunters. "You've screwed up worse than I ever did. And that's saying a lot." He said, pushed away from Bobby's desk and started pacing. He ran his fingers through his hair. Sam, Dean and Bobby frowned at the faded thunder bolt scar on Harry's forehead they caught a glimpse off before Harry's hair fell back into place.

"It's not that bad." Dean said with a grin and Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He stopped his pacing and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So the fact that your younger brother is part of some demonic plan, that you've just released an army of demons and that you, Dean, have less than 360 days to live is totally normal to you." Harry spoke sarcastically and Dean shifted in his seat.

"Well, when you put it that way-"

"You're screwed." Harry finished for him and looked at Ellen. "I did my fare share of stupid things but never to this level. This is a whole new level of bullshit."

"You're right about that, but we are where we are. All we can do now is fight." Ellen said and Harry snorted a laugh.

"Fight." He said. "Fight, you say." He snorted and rubbed his face with his hand. "Luv, you've got a full fledged war on your hands and you're telling me you wanna fight? As much as I've gathered from your story, Sammy-dear was supposed to lead those bastards!" He snapped. "You've got hundreds of demons out there, many of which were sent back to the pit by hunters and the demons are just dying to sink their teeth into our flesh! Now, if they had a leader, fine-we can call this war, but this isn't war!" He stressed. "You don't have a front! You have hundreds of those bloody sons of bitches out there doing what they do best and you're telling me you want to fight!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Sam asked and Harry looked at him. "We can't just sit and wait!"

"'Course we can't but there's 5 of us and hundreds of them! You need a damn plan! You can't just go from town to town and hope you'll take care of as many of them as possible!"

"Yes, we need a plan and we sort of have a plan." Bobby said and everyone looked at Bobby in surprise.

"We have a plan?" Dean asked and Bobby huffed.

"We have the Colt." He said and while Dean, Sam and Ellen frowned in thought, Harry groaned and sharply took a seat on the floor. He crossed his legs and leaned an elbow on his knee. He rested his cheek on his hand with a huff and looked at Bobby with a sarcastic look.

"Great. You have one gun." He said and Bobby shot him a glare.

"That gun, as you said, is-"

"I know about the Colt." Harry spoke dully. "I do read, you know. You have the Colt. How many bullets do you have?" At that Sam and Dean blushed and bowed their heads while Ellen and Bobby exchanged a look. "Well that answers my question." Harry said and leaned back on his arms.

"We can figure out how it works." Bobby said. "Once we do we can make a few of them and there's no problem at all with making as many bullets as possible." Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You are just full of it, aren't you?" He said and leaned forward, resting his elbows of his knees. "So let's say you manage to figure out how the Colt works and you manage to make a few more. Do you even realize what you'd have going?"

"Yeah!" Dean said and Harry looked at him. "We'd have several guns that can kill everything, every single evil son of a bitch out there." Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"Okay and what then?" He asked.

"Then we track them down and waste them." Dean said and Harry nodded his head with pursed lips before he made a popping sound with them and looked at Dean dully.

"So the body count rises to hundreds. You already have a prize on your head, Winchester." Dean wanted to say something but could just open and close his mouth, not knowing what to say to that.

"You might be right about that." Bobby said and leaned back in his chair.

"'Course I'm right." Harry muttered. "It would be dandy if we could perform a nationwide exorcism, but I don't see that happening either way."

"What can we do then?" Ellen asked and Harry shrugged.

"Beats me. I came here on your call. Honestly I still don't know why you've called me." He said.

"We called you over to ask you if you'd be willing to help us with breaking Dean's deal." Sam said. For a moment Harry just stared at him with slightly open mouth and then he burst out into laughter.

"Kid, I don't know what they've been feeding you with, but you gotta know this; it's impossible to break a deal." Harry said once he calmed down some and a nerve beside Sam's eye twitched.

"I'm not a kid." He grumbled and Harry chuckled lowly.

"How old are you?"

"24." Sam said with a frown.

"And I'm 27. I can still send you for a box of matches, kid." Harry said and got up while Sam frowned and pouted slightly. "Cute." Harry said and Sam blushed. Harry chuckled and winked at Sam.

"That's beside the point." Bobby said and everyone looked at him. "Are you willing to help us or not?" He asked. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Sure, why not. Everything's going to Hell anyway." He said and raised an eyebrow when everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Sam said and Harry looked at him.

"Don't thank me yet, kid." He said lowly. "Shit is about to go down and for all we know we could be dead by tomorrow." He muttered and rubbed his face with his hand.

"I'd like to get some sleep now. It's been a long week." He muttered.

"Would you like to eat something first?" Ellen asked. "I could make us all something."

"That's a great idea." Dean said with a grin and rubbed his hands.

"I'll pass." Harry muttered. "I'll see you in a few hours." He said and made his way out.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked and Harry stopped in his tracks. He turned slightly and looked at Bobby with a dull look.

"To sleep." He said.

"In your car?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Harry said as if it was normal.

"Kid, there's enough room in this house to fit a dozen." Bobby said and stood up. "I'll show you to your room and then you'll go and take what you need from your car." Harry's eyebrows met the line of his hair, but he shrugged and followed after Bobby.

"He's an interesting guy." Sam said and Ellen sighed as she stood up and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Yes, he is."

"Do you know more about him?" Dean asked and leaned against the kitchen doorway while Ellen tried to find her way around the kitchen. Sam took a seat at the table and watched her move around, preparing sandwiches for them.

"Only what Missouri told me. That he's a natural born wizard, very powerful, has a shitload of fighting experience and…" She trailed off and looked out the window.

"And?" Sam pushed a little and Ellen jumped in her place a little.

"She said that he's very lonely." She said lowly and finished the sandwiches. She turned around and placed the plate on the table.

"Lonely?" Sam asked and grabbed a sandwich before Dean managed to take the whole plate.

"He doesn't seem all that lonely to me." Dean said and bit into a sandwich with a grin and a delighted moan.

"You don't seem all that scared of dying, Dean." Ellen said and Dean stopped in the middle of eating to look at her with a small frown. Sam swallowed the bite he took and looked at Ellen.

"Kid's out like a light." Bobby said and entered the kitchen before Sam could say anything.

"Well he did say he didn't sleep for over 56 hours." Ellen said and nodded at the sandwiches. "Eat. I'll go to the store tomorrow and make something actually healthy." She said and Bobby snorted.

"You've called an interesting man into my house, Ellen."

"Did you see the tattoos on his wrists?" Sam asked. Bobby and Ellen nodded while Dean looked at him with a confused look.

"Tattoos?" Dean spoke around a bite and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Dean. Tattoos. I don't think I ever saw those letters. They aren't runes and they aren't Greek letters."

"They aren't Hebrew either." Bobby muttered. "Did he have those when you met him?" Ellen shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't know. When I met him he wore fingerless, black gloves that covered his wrists as well." Bobby hummed lowly.

"Well, we'll find out later." Dean said, finished his sandwich and stretched.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Sammy?"

"Coming." He said and Dean nodded. He saluted Ellen and Bobby, and left the kitchen.

"Will we be able to save him?" Sam asked when Dean was out and they heard him climb the stairs.

"I hope so, Sam." Ellen said and Bobby nodded.

"I sure hope so."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

R & R Please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mysterious Tattoos

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

When Sam came down into the living room he stopped in his tracks. Harry was sitting on the couch with a map of the World in front of himself and a small crystal spinning wildly above it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Scrying." Harry muttered distractedly and marked a spot with a black marker when the crystal landed on it only to jump into the air again and start spinning.

"What for?" Sam asked and walked over. He kneeled in front of the tea table and looked closely at the map. A lot of places were already marked. Harry shot him a small glance from under his bangs before looking at the map again.

"I'm scrying to see just how far this demon infestation has spread." He said and the crystal stopped spinning and landed in his hand. Sam looked around. He noted that there were more marked spots in America than in Europe, Asia and Africa, but still there were some.

"Is that all?" Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I sure hope it is. I'll repeat this tomorrow morning and see if it has spread some more. I'll contact a few of my acquaintances in Europe and have them check out the places there. Hopefully, we'll start getting somewhere." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know there were hunters in Europe." He said and Harry snorted.

"What, you think only you Americans have demons and other things that go bump in the night?" Sam blushed and bowed his head. Harry snorted. "You'd be surprised with just how many creatures there are out there, Sam. Some of them you don't even have here." Harry said and stood up. He stretched and Sam's eyes were drawn back to Harry's wrists and the tattoos on them.

"What are those?" He asked.

"Hm?" Harry hummed and looked at his hands. "These?" He asked and looked at his wrists. "These are summoning circles." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Summoning circles?" He asked and Harry nodded his head. He took a seat again and showed Sam to join him. He rolled his sleeves up and Sam's eyebrows met the line of his hair when he saw there were more circles around Harry's forearms. Sam frowned in interest as he tried to recognize the markings.

"The ones around my wrists are, like I said, summoning circles." Harry said and traced the one around his left wrist. "They help me summon my two Byakko foxes."

"Byakko foxes?"

"Yes. They are white demon foxes; Uko and Mike. They can serve as messengers and they are a great help in a fight; if you are strong enough to control them of course. It took a lot of effort for me to become strong enough for them not to try to turn on me when summoned."

"They tried to turn on you?" Sam asked in wonder and Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"They are demons, Sam." Sam blushed sheepishly. "They only serve humans if the human is stronger than them." Sam nodded in understanding.

"What are the other ones?" He asked and Harry moved onto the next circle. It was some three fingers away from his wrist and it was made out of symbols Sam couldn't recognize either.

"These are the lines of the shield." He said. "They help me summon a strong enough shield for me to escape even bullets. I'm not sure if it would work against the Colt, but I sure wish I had this before I got into the fight against that werewolf or when your dad decided it would be fun to put a bullet in me." Sam winced at that.

"Sorry about that." Harry shrugged.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" He said and Sam gave him a small, weak smile. "Besides, it's not your fault." Sam nodded in thanks and Harry moved onto the next line. "This one is probably my favorite." Harry said and Sam took a closer look. This one was in Latin and Sam squinted to try to read it.

"It says: Keep hidden from eyes of the enemy." Harry said and Sam looked at him. "They make it impossible to track me with magic. I wanted to keep a few people from back home from finding me. You wouldn't believe how relieved I was when I found this spell."

"Are they after you for something?" Sam asked.

"Nah." Harry said and shrugged. "They wanted me in politics." He said and shivered, and Sam couldn't help but laugh. "I ran off because I got tired of them hording around me. I wanted to continue living my own life." Sam nodded in understanding and Harry smiled.

"What about the last line?" Sam asked and traced the line that was just under Harry's elbow.

"That is, one could say, another summoning circle." Harry said and traced the line on his left hand. Sam frowned when Harry's eyes darkened for a second.

"What does it summon?" Sam asked and Harry hummed lowly.

"Something I swore to summon only if my life depended on it." He spoke lowly and Sam shivered. It didn't sound good. "I didn't put those lines on willingly. They appeared on my arms when I mastered a few items. One could say they were what came with the title."

"Which title?" Sam asked and Harry looked up. He was about to say something when Bobby and Ellen walked into the living room.

"Good morning." Ellen said and Bobby grumbled something going straight for the kitchen.

"Good morning." Harry said as Bobby came out with a cup of yesterday's coffee. "Well aren't you just a regular bundle of joy in the morning." Harry spoke teasingly and Bobby shot him a glare over the edge of his cup.

Sam frowned. It was obvious he wouldn't get his answer when Harry rolled his sleeves down and stood up.

"What's this?" Ellen asked and leaned over the map on the table.

"Sam, why don't you tell them while I try to find something to eat? I'm starving." Harry said and stood up. He stretched like a cat and rounded the table.

He heard Sam tell Bobby and Ellen about the map. He walked over to the fridge and opened it. He wasn't exactly all that hungry but he needed a moment for himself.

He wasn't exactly happy with himself at the moment. He found Sam's curiosity endearing and he just couldn't deny him knowledge. He reminded him a lot of Hermione and he just couldn't say no to him.

He was okay with the first three circles, but the last one wasn't something he liked to mention, mostly because he was still trying to find a way to remove them. They were the reminder of something that should have never happened and something he was doing his damn best to forget.

Seeing them only made him remember it.

"Harry?" He jumped in his place and turned around. Ellen raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." He said and Ellen nodded.

"Did you find something?" Harry snorted and looked back into the fridge.

"I kinda hoped I'd finally get to eat something other than a sandwich." He muttered and Ellen snorted.

"Then there are two of us." Harry chuckled.

"You want to go to the closest store with me?" He asked and Ellen smiled.

"Sure." Harry closed the fridge and walked over.

"I'll just fix up my car and we can go." He said.

"Fix up your car?" He looked up and saw that Dean has joined Bobby and Sam in the living room while he was in the kitchen.

"Yes, Dean. Fix up my car." Harry said and Dean grinned.

"This I gotta see." He said and Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He muttered and made his way out. He walked over to where he parked his car and turned around when he heard a low whistle. He rolled his eyes when he saw that everyone followed him out.

"That's a nice ride." Dean said and Harry snorted.

"Of course it is." He muttered and walked over to his car. It was a 1972 black Buick Skylark and it was his baby. He fell in love with it on first sight and fixed it up on his own. If it came down to him having to choose between his wand and his baby, he would always choose his baby.

"Sorry, baby." He muttered and passed with his hand over the hood. "They scratched you up really bad." He said and traced his fingers over one of the scratches. Ellen, Bobby and Sam rolled their eyes while Dean walked to Harry's side and looked the car over.

"Really nice ride." He muttered and Harry looked at him. "Mind if I take a look under the hood?" Dean asked and gave Harry his best version of a puppy-dog-eye look. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe later."

"Aw, come on."

"I said maybe later."

"Why not now?"

"Because I said so." Harry said and glared at Dean who rolled his eyes. Harry stopped in front of the car and placed his hand on the hood. Dean raised an eyebrow when Harry closed his eyes.

"Reparo." He muttered under his breath and Dean jumped back when a ripple spread over the car from under Harry's hand. He watched in amazement as every single scratch disappeared and the car looked as if it just came off the track again.

"Useful." He muttered and Harry snorted.

"I thought you needed your wand to use magic." Bobby said and Harry smirked at him.

"And I thought you would shoot me if you knew, so we're even. Ellen, let's go." Harry said and Ellen moved.

"We'll hurry back." She said and Bobby nodded at her while Dean returned to stand beside the other two hunters with a small pout. Sam rolled his eyes as Harry and Ellen drove away.

"You'll make him let you look under the hood later, Dean." Sam said and followed Bobby back into the house.

"Never mind that." Bobby said as they entered the living room and took their usual seats. "Did you find out something about Harry?" Sam took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I found something about those tattoos." He said. "He has four pairs of them."

"Four pairs?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. The pair around his wrists summons two Byakko foxes."

"I've read about those foxes." Bobby said and crossed his arms over his chest. "They are Japanese demons the monks used to deliver messages and protect the temple against other demons, but only the most powerful monk was allowed to learn the secret to summon them." Sam nodded.

"He said it took him time to be able to summon them without fearing they would turn on him." Sam said and Bobby nodded while Dean raised an eyebrow.

"So, he uses demons?" He asked and looked at Bobby.

"They aren't the sort of demons we're used to seeing. The Byakko foxes are more like animal spirits; a mass of spiritual energy. They do have a will of their own, but they serve humans if the human is powerful enough to control them." Dean nodded with pursed lips.

"You said there were more." He said and looked at Sam.

"Yes. He has three more. The second matching pair helps him summon a shield while the third pair keeps him hidden from other natural born wizards. Apparently they wanted him to go into politics and he didn't want that so he split and found a way to hide from them. And the last pair summons something else. You came down before I managed to find out what, but I have a feeling he isn't all that happy with what they summon."

"Why do you think so?" Bobby asked.

"He said he got those tattoos when he mastered a few items. Like I said, you came down before I could find out what those items were and what he could summon with those tattoos." Bobby and Dean exchanged a look.

"I don't like this, Bobby. I don't like secrets." Dean said and Bobby shrugged.

"We'll see in time. At the moment I'm more prone to leaving it be. Ellen vouches for him and he was sent to her by Missouri. Good enough in my book." Dean looked at Sam and the younger hunter shrugged his shoulders.

"He's willing to help us." He said. "He's a wizard. If he wanted us dead I doubt we'd be able to do much." Dean snorted, but nodded his head never the less.

"Well, I just hope things work out for us." He muttered. Bobby and Sam exchanged a look.

He wasn't the only one hoping for the same thing.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

R and R Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Encounter

"I swear, Dean Winchester, you're a bigger trouble magnet than I am!" Harry shouted as they ran down the salvage yard.

"It's not my goddamn fault!" Dean snapped and yelped when Harry grabbed his forearm and pulled him behind a pile of cars. Dean covered his head when the car on top of the pile exploded and parts of it started to rain down on them.

"Shield!" Dean looked at Harry and his eyebrows met the line of his hair when he saw that two glowing lines were circling around Harry's forearms and that a golden shield was around them.

"Useful." Dean muttered and Harry growled.

"I swear to God if we get out of this alive I'm going to gut you!"

**Several** **Days** **Before** **The** **Gutting** **Threat**

"It's starting." Bobby said and threw a piece of paper on his desk. Sam, Dean and Harry looked up from whatever they were doing and frowned.

"What is?" Harry asked and put down the crystal he's been scrying with.

"We have a cicada swarm and crop failure in Nebraska." Bobby said. "Pretty standard demon omens." He said and Harry leaned over the map of the world he had in front of himself.

"Let me guess." He muttered. "Just outside of Lincoln?" He looked at Bobby through his bangs and Bobby raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. That map of yours that detailed?" Harry snorted and smirked.

"Sure is. Who's going to check it out?" He asked.

"We should all go. I'm not comfortable with leaving anyone behind." Sam said and Bobby nodded his head.

"I agree." Bobby said and Sam looked at Harry.

"I want to ride with you. I've read a few books on demon deals and I'd like to look over a few things with you." Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You're not giving up on trying to break that deal are you?" He asked and Sam snorted while Dean rolled his eyes and Bobby grumbled something about stubborn idjits.

"No way in Hell." Sam said and looked deep in Harry's eyes. Harry hummed and the others frowned when they saw him unconsciously rub his left forearm, just under his elbow.

"Did Ellen call in?" He asked and looked at Bobby.

"Yeah. She met up with Joe. They are going to scout out ahead and do what they can. She said we should call them if we need help with anything." Harry breathed a sigh of relief and nodded his head.

"We should move out as well then." He said.

"Do you have some weapons or do you rely on magic only?" Sam asked.

"I'm fully stashed." Harry said.

"Ditto." Dean said and stood up. "Let's go waste some demonic sons of bitches!" He said and Harry rolled his eyes while Bobby and Sam snorted.

"Right. Let's pack up and move out." Harry said and stood up. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "This is gonna be a long day."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Harry nodded when Dean signalized him to go to the back of the house. Harry looked at Sam and showed him to follow him.

"Stay close, kid." He muttered and Sam rolled his eyes but followed Harry like a shadow never the less.

They rounded the house and found the back entrance that led into the kitchen. Sam almost puked and Harry buried his mouth and nose in his elbow when the stench of decay hit their nose. Dean entered the kitchen and Harry nodded at him. Dean nodded his head in the direction of the room next door and the three hunters walked over slowly.

"Oh God." Sam rasped when they found three corpses on the couch.

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered and looked up when Bobby entered the room.

"Anyone else in the house?" Harry asked, doing his best to ignore the putrid stench in the air.

"Yeah. Something that was once a dog." Bobby said and looked over the bodies.

"I'd say definitely demon work." Dean said and returned the safety on his gun.

"What gave it away, genius, the stench of sulfur or the fact that they seem dried out and anorexic beside a fully stocked kitchen." Harry muttered and Dean shot him a glare.

"I don't like you, squirt." Dean said and stopped in front of Harry who looked in Dean's eyes and took another step closer to him.

"The feeling's reciprocated, Faust." Dean wrinkled his nose in confusion and Harry rolled his eyes. "No use offending an idiot." He muttered.

"Guys." Sam's interruption made the two look at him and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, now is not the time." Harry snorted while Dean rubbed his nose and shot Harry a small glare.

"Do you think there was more than one?" Bobby asked and Harry shrugged looking over the corpses.

"I'd take a wild guess and say no." He muttered and looked around. "We have nothing to do here. Let's go." In that moment they heard movement and all four of them tensed up. Harry suddenly had a butterfly knife in his hand and his eyes flashed a brighter green for a second.

"Split?" Dean asked and released the safety on his gun.

"Sam." Harry said and moved for the back while Bobby and Dean moved for the front. Sam took his gun and tapped Harry's shoulder.

"Let me go first." He whispered and Harry frowned for a second while he quickly calculated the possibilities. He nodded minutely and let Sam go first. Just as they were about to round the corner they heard a shout and the sound of a body meeting the floor.

"Isaac!" Bobby shouted as Sam and Harry ran around the corner only to stop in their tracks.

Dean was on his ass and two dark skinned people were shaking hands with Bobby.

"It's been a long time Bobby." The one Sam and Harry presumed was Isaac said while Dean picked himself up off of the floor and the woman checked them over.

"Tamara. It's been a while." Harry muttered lowly and immediately found himself facing the barrel of her and Isaac's guns. Harry rolled his eyes while Bobby, Sam and Dean observed the exchange with raised eyebrows.

"Good to know you three know each other." Bobby said and the two looked at him with matching frowns.

"You know he is a-"

"Natural born wizard; no deals, no strings attached." Bobby said and Isaac and Tamara looked at Harry who shrugged and pursed his lips slightly.

"Don't even try, Bobby. These two are almost as bad as John Winchester." He muttered and started to walk towards his car. "You five chit chat all you want. I'm going back to Bobby's to try and find out what the fuck happened to those people." Sam looked at Dean who shrugged and then at Bobby who shook his head at Isaac and Tamara. The two wore confused looks on their faces.

"Come on. We'll fill you up along the way." Bobby said and the two nodded in agreement.

"Sure." Isaac said and they made their way to the Impala where Dean was waiting for Bobby.

"I'm riding with Harry!" Sam shouted over to them and entered Harry's car.

"You're really not good with making friends, are you?" Sam asked as Harry started the car. The raven haired hunter snorted and drove over to the road, starting on their way to Bobby's.

"I'm not good with making friends with people who try to kill me. Call it survival instinct." Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"Makes pretty clear why you've kept away from hunters." He said and Harry hummed lowly.

"Sure does." For a few moments there was silence in the car and then Sam looked at Harry.

"Do you really think Dean's deal can't be broken?" He asked and Harry sighed.

"Again with that." He muttered and Sam shot him an apologizing smile. "Look, kid." Harry said and sighed. "Every deal can be broken. Usually it's because one side doesn't keep to it. As much as I understand the deal Dean made is pretty simple. The demon brings you back to life and he gets a year to live. At the end of the year the demon collects Dean's soul. End of story." Sam frowned and looked down at his hands. "The way I see it, the only way to break the deal is for Dean to die before the year expires."

"What?!" Sam snapped and Harry shot him a dull look.

"You asked for my opinion, kid. Don't gape when I give it to you."

"But-but that would mean-"

"He dies, the deal is broken, and you die." Harry said and Sam gapped at him. "Easy as pie. Fact is no one wants that."

"But why would Dean have to die?" Sam asked and Harry sighed.

"The demon gave him a year to live, Sam." Harry said. "Demons need to know when the human is going to die because if they die in the duration of the deal, the deal is off and they lose the soul; it goes to Purgatory, Heaven, wherever. Essentially, that means that Dean has more than a year to live. If Dean dies before the year is done, the deal is off." Sam frowned.

"That makes sense." He muttered. "Doesn't mean I like it." He said and sighed.

"I know, kid." Harry muttered and gripped the wheel tighter. "I know."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Look if you don't like being here then scam! I'm as happy about this as you are but I'm not rubbing it in their faces!" Bobby walked into his living room and found Sam and Dean sitting on the couch, watching the showdown between Harry, Tamara and Isaac.

"Be quiet, Wizard!" Tamara snapped and Harry glared at her. "You are as much of a monster as those demons are-"

"Oh shut up about it already!" Harry snapped. "This isn't about me being a Wizard it's about the two of you blaming them for all this bullshit! Sam didn't ask for Azazel to mark him for this shit and they sure as hell didn't know about his plans, so get your heads out of your respective buts or get the fuck out of here!"

"Shouldn't you be fighting this battle, Dean?" Bobby muttered to the two. Sam rolled his eyes while Dean grinned at him.

"It's funnier to watch and besides, if they insist on this after the Squirt is done with them, I'll take things into my own hands." Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Dean asked. "Nobody offends my brother like that, hunter or not." Sam's eyes widened slightly but he was stopped from saying anything when Harry suddenly roared.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE TO PASS JUDGEMENT LIKE THAT!" Tamara and Isaac took a step back and winced when the lamp on Bobby's table exploded. "It's like you never made a bloody fucking mistake in your whole fucking lives!" Tamara winced while Isaac took a step forward.

"Not like this. Oh, yeah I've locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though."

"Who the fuck said anything about the god damn end of the world?!" Isaac looked at him with wide eyes.

"Alright, stop this." Bobby interfered and Dean groaned.

"It was just about to become interesting." He muttered and Sam chuckled before he stood up. Harry snorted and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do whatever you want. I'm gonna eat something." He grumbled and made his way into the kitchen.

"Are you two with us or not?" Bobby asked and Tamara and Isaac shared a look.

"Sorry, Bobby. But we're solo players." Isaac said and looked at Sam. "We're gonna hunt down this son of a bitch on our own." He said and Tamara smiled at him.

"We'll stay in contact." She said to Bobby and they left, with Bobby following them to escort them out. Dean whistled lowly and stood up.

"That was interesting." He said and Sam chuckled. He shook his head fondly at his brother and followed him into the kitchen. They were closely followed by Bobby and they joined Harry at the table.

"So, what's our next course of action?" Sam asked and Harry snorted before he swallowed the bite he took.

"We should track down that demon." He said.

"How?" Bobby asked and Harry shrugged.

"I can try scrying for him or I could try a locating spell. Or…" He trailed off and the three frowned at him. Harry rubbed his left wrist with his right hand.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I can make my foxes locate him. That's the fastest way I know. I've done that a thousand times already." Sam, Dean and Bobby exchanged looks and nodded almost simultaneously. They looked at Harry and Bobby spoke for all three of them.

"We'll go with that."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Night was slowly falling and Bobby, Sam and Dean were leaning on Harry's car.

Harry stood a little in front of them with his eyes closed, breathing slowly and deeply.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered. He clapped his hands in front of his chest and a wave of magic that spread around him made the three hunters shiver. Their eyes opened wide when they saw the tattoos around Harry's wrists glow gold, float off of his skin and start circling around his wrists.

"I humbly call upon the Gods of Harvest." Harry spoke lowly and another wave of magic spread from him. His eyes snapped open, glowing pure gold. "Follow my wishes! Leave non unfulfilled!" With that it seemed like lightning exploded around him. In a gust of white smoke two giant foxes materialized in front of him. Both of them were white and instead of having only one tail, each had 5. The one standing on Harry's right had blue eyes, while the one on his left had red eyes.

"Your wish is our command." They said and Harry lowered his hands.

"Track him down. We'll follow you." He said.

"As you wish." The foxes spoke again and disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Sam asked while Harry rushed over to the car.

"Let's go." He said and the three quickly entered his car.

"Don't you worry they'll be seen?" Sam asked. Harry snorted and drove off the salvage yard as if Hell Hounds were chasing them.

"They are only visible to those they want to be visible to." He said and stepped onto the pedal making the others grab onto whatever was closest.

"And you complain to me about my driving!" Dean snapped and Harry smirked at him.

"You've seen nothing yet."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Uko and Mike disappeared and Harry crossed his elbows on the wheel, leaning forward to peek at the restaurant the foxes led them to.

"They said there are more inside and that our culprit is with them." He muttered and his fellow hunters leaned forward as well.

"Did they say how many?" Bobby asked.

"7." Harry muttered. "Which makes sense in a way." He said.

"How does that make sense?" Dean asked and Harry hit his head against the wheel.

"All beauty, no brains." He muttered.

"What did you say, scar-face - AUCH!" Dean snapped when Harry's swiped the back of his head. "What the fu-" Dean stopped when he saw the deadly look in Harry's eyes.

"Never-ever call me that again, do I make myself clear?" He growled lowly and Bobby and Sam flinched back a little. Usually Dean's first reaction would be some smart ass remark, but there was something in Harry's eyes that told him he would feel very, very sorry if he said anything.

Harry looked back out at the restaurant.

"Aw, bloody, fucking hell." He muttered and the other three looked out.

"I can't believe this." Bobby said. "They are just marching straight in there!" He said and Harry unlocked the car.

"Bloody, stupid idiots!" He got out, closely followed by the others. He walked back to the trunk of his car and opened it sharply.

"What's the plan?" Dean asked and raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry's wand appear in his hand all of a sudden. Eight 5 liter canisters appeared in the truck and Harry placed the tip of his wand in the first one.

"Aguamenti." He muttered and to the surprise of the other three the canister started to fill up with water that was flowing out of Harry's wand.

"Damn. Magic is useful." Dean muttered and Harry hummed lowly. Once he was done filling up the canisters he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Rosary. "Bobby." The oldest hunter jumped into action and pulled out his own Rosary. Sam and Dean exchanged looks, shrugged, grabbed two canisters each and pulled out their own Rosaries from their pockets.

"Let's get this show on the road." Harry muttered once they were done. "We only get them out of there. No heroics." He said and the other three nodded. Each grabbed two canisters and as one they marched for the restaurant. They burst through the door just as Isaac collapsed on the ground and Tamara screamed.

"Get them!" Dean shouted and soon enough the demons were screaming as the holy water burned their skin.

"Tamara!" Bobby shouted and let go of his canisters to grab the hysterical woman. "Move it!" He shouted and they ran for the exit.

"NO! I can't leave Isaac! I can't leave him there!" Tamara screamed as Bobby pushed her into Harry's car and the others followed them in.

"REPULSO! INCIDERE!" Tamara's screams stopped as she stared in shock at the demons Harry set aflame with a single word. He jumped into the driver's seat, started the engine and in a burst of speed they rushed down the road and away from the demons.

"You destroyed them-"

"No, I didn't." Harry interrupted Sam. "If it were so easy I'd call in a few favors and we'd be done with this whole charade by the end of the month. They are angry and they are coming after us." He said and looked at Tamara through the rearview mirror.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." He muttered and Tamara's breath hitched in her throat.

"What?" She rasped out and Harry snorted.

"Nothing." He grumbled and focused on the road. "We're fucked."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Are the traps ready?" Sam asked when Harry passed beside him with two bags of salt in his hands.

"Yeah." Harry said and spared Tamara a glance. She was sitting on Bobby's couch, with a dull look on her face and a Palo Santo stake in her hands she didn't have a chance to use earlier. Dean and Bobby walked into the room just as Harry finished salting the windows.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be." Bobby said and Harry put the salt bags on Bobby's table.

"This is the best we can do." He muttered and Tamara spared him a look. He snorted and shook his head.

"Bloody idiots." He muttered and Tamara snapped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Harry looked at her with darkened eyes. "I just lost my husband! I just lost-"

"And whose fault was that!" Harry roared and Tamara winced back. "You just strolled in half cocked and expected everything to go just fine when you know that in this whole damn situation we can't know how many of those BLOODY MONSTERS gather at one place!" Tamara looked to the side in shame. "You brought this upon yourself, so SHUT UP and PRAY we survive this shit!" Dean looked at Sam and Bobby who couldn't find anything to say.

Really, what more was there to say?

Sure, Tamara had every right to mourn her husband's death, but in all honesty it was their fault. Both of them would have died if they hadn't pulled Tamara out.

Everyone looked at Harry when he cursed under his breath and walked over to the window.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"They're here." Harry muttered. In that moment the lights flickered and Dean cocked the shotgun he was holding.

"Let them come." He said.

"TAMARAAAAA!"

"Oh god…" Tamara whimpered and squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"Tamara, help me! Please!" Tamara ran over to the window but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare." He growled lowly and she shot him an incredulous look.

"Tamaraaa! I managed to escape, but I'm hurt pretty bad! Please!"

"That's a demon in his body, Tamara." Bobby spoke and Tamara whimpered, burying her face in Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at Sam, Dean and Bobby with dark, hateful eyes.

He hated, absolutely abhorred demons.

Loud knocking shook the front door and the five of them walked into the hallway, with Tamara clinging onto Harry.

"Baby! Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there! How could you do that?" Tamara whimpered and Harry's eyes darkened even more. "We swore! At that lake in Michigan! Remember? We swore we would never leave each other!"

"God! How did he know that!" Tamara whimpered and Harry gripped her arms tightly.

"Steady." He muttered and she looked at him in shock. The demon hit the door hard and they rattled making everyone look at them, hoping they wouldn't break down.

"You just gonna leave me out here?" The demon shouted and hit the door again. "You just gonna let me die?!" Tamara's eyes widened and she pushed away from Harry a little. "I guess that's what you do, dear!" The demon's voice turned mocking and Tamara shivered in rage. "Like that night those things came to our house." Tamara's breath started to come out quicker and she shivered in rage. "They came for our daughter! You just let her die, too!" In that moment Tamara ripped herself out of Harry's hold and with a war cry rushed at the door.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed insanely and tore the door open.

"No!" Bobby shouted when she broke the salt line and charged at the demon. The two tumbled down the porch.

"You're not Isaac!" She screamed and pierced the demon's heart with the stake. Harry and the others rushed forward only to stop in their tracks when 6 demons practically strolled into the house.

"Fuck!" Dean snapped and raised his shotgun. Before he managed to fire it one of the demons raised his hand and all 4 of them were suddenly flung back.

"Bloody hell!" Harry cursed as he picked himself up. He saw three demons chase Sam up the stairs and another go after Bobby. He looked at Dean who was a few meters away from him and then at the two demons that were coming at them.

"Repulso!" He snapped and the demons were flung back. He scampered to his feet and over to Dean. He grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"On your feet soldier!" He snapped and Dean got up with a growl.

"I soo hate you right no-" In that moment they were flung through the windows and onto a pile of old car parts.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean groaned as they rolled off of the pile and ran off onto the parking lot. Harry pulled Dean behind a car and quickly looked him over.

"Hurt anywhere?" He asked.

"What?"

"ARE YOU HURT!" Harry snapped and Dean flinched back.

"No. I don't think so."

"Good." Harry was about to look around the corner only to be forced to duck. Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him along. They ran down the salvage yard, among the piles of cars, trying to buy themselves a little time.

Dean pulled Harry under a bunch of cars.

"I think we have a moment." He said, trying to catch his breath. He looked at Harry and frowned when he saw some blood trail down Harry's neck from behind his ear.

"You're hurt." He said and Harry reached up only to wince.

"Insignificant." He said.

"Yeah, and you were about to bite my head off because-"

"Run!" Harry snapped and pulled Dean along. "I swear, Dean Winchester, you're a bigger trouble magnet than I am!" Harry shouted as they ran down the salvage yard.

"It's not my goddamn fault!" Dean snapped and yelped when Harry grabbed his forearm and pulled him behind a pile of cars. Dean covered his head when the car on top of the pile exploded and parts of it started to rain down on them.

"Shield!" Dean looked at Harry and his eyebrows met the line of his hair when he saw that two glowing lines were circling around Harry's forearms and that a golden shield was around them.

"Useful." Dean muttered and Harry growled.

"I swear to God if we get out of this alive I'm going to gut you!" Dean rolled his eyes.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"We have to get back to the house! It's our only chance to trap them!" He said and Harry nodded. He looked around and saw the two demons coming at them with malicious smirks on their faces.

"Be ready to run." Harry rasped out. He lowered his hands and the shield fell. He quickly clapped his hands in front of his chest and closed his eyes.

"I humbly call upon the Gods of Harvest! Follow my wishes! Leave non unfulfilled!" Dean let go of a shivering breath when Uko and Mike appeared in front of them again.

"Your wish is our command!"

"Run!" Harry snapped and pulled Dean along in the direction of the house.

"Can't those foxes take care of them?!"

"I'm not strong enough to hold them on this plane for long!" Harry answered and Dean raised an eyebrow, but forewent a snarky remark. The house came into vision just as Harry stumbled in his run and the lines pulled back to stick to his skin. Dean reacted quickly and grabbed him before he met the ground.

"Dean! Harry!" Sam ran out of the house and gapped when he saw the two demons coming after them. "Bobby!" He ran back into the house followed by Harry and Dean and they ran for the basement.

"Two more are left!" Dean shouted and let go of Harry who leaned onto the closest wall.

"Here's Johnny!" One of the demons said with a big grin and Harry scampered away from them.

"There's nowhere else to run." The second demon said, almost lazily.

"Let me guess." Harry gasped out as Sam helped him stand while they pulled back. "Pride and Sloth." He said and the demon of Pride chuckled and looked at his companion.

"Right you are." He said and tsked with a grin when the hunters met the wall. "Like I said, there's nowhere else to run. Why don't you just die in peace." He said but stopped in his tracks when Harry's wand appeared in his hand and he pointed it at them. Pride laughed at that.

"You think you can stop us with a little wand? You're exhausted." Pride almost gushed and Harry sneered at him. "You would die if you tried that handy killing curse of yours."

"Funny you mention that." Harry gasped out. "Thankfully, I don't need that to stop you." He said and the demons frowned in confusion. "Revelo!" Harry snapped and with a sound of breaking glass, on the ceiling directly above the two demons appeared a devil's trap.

"You little-"

"Bobby!"

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus, Spiritus, omnis satanica…" The second Bobby started to chant the demons screamed and it was over in a matter of minutes. When the bodies of the two men met the floor, the hunters breathed a sigh of relief. Harry took a seat on the ground heavily and Sam kneeled beside him with a heavy sigh.

"Glad that's over." He muttered and Harry shot him a small glance. He looked at Dean and Bobby who were leaning against the wall, breathing just as fast as Sam and Harry did.

"Oy, magic-man." Dean said and Harry looked at him from under his sweaty bangs. "Didn't you say you'd gut me if we survive?" Harry rolled his eyes, groaned and collapsed heavily on the floor with his arms spread out to the sides.

"Aw, shut up."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Review please


End file.
